


catherine

by mitski



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship, implied supercat - Freeform, mentions of Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitski/pseuds/mitski
Summary: cat's life, loss, and how she found hope again.





	catherine

For as long as Cat could remember, Katherine Grant hadn’t been like most mothers. She rarely gave her praises but she was always, _always_ finding fault in every little thing that Cat said or did. 

Katherine had nagged, and nagged, and _nagged._ About how Cat should speak, should act or even dress. Tearing down at Cat until she had eventually grown tired and caved in, just giving her what she wanted.

Gregory Grant, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Katherine. He was very down to earth, and had always found ways to show his love for his wife and daughter.

Greg rarely intervened with Katherine, never found any of it concerning, because Cat was always his little girl outside of those lessons with her mother and snobbish high society functions. What he failed to realize was how much pressure his wife was putting on their daughter.

This wasn’t an issue until Cat’s father died when she was 19.

By then, Cat had completely mastered her act. Keeping the facade of Catherine Grant, daughter of Katherine Grant, internationally acclaimed novelist, and a product of high society. Cat Grant embodied class, and grace. _Everyone_ had high expectations from her.

But when Cat’s father passed, she lost the part of herself that made her _Cat_. The little girl who would climb up trees and make pillow forts with her father, the little girl who could smile like the sun. That little girl died with her father.

It wasn’t until years later, after Cat had established CatCo and had become known as Queen of All Media, that she would start to find that part of herself again that she thought was lost forever.

That realization would come in the form of her assistant, Kara ‘Sunny’ Danvers. With strength in her eyes, and a smile that could brighten anyone’s day. No matter what Cat did, Kara would persevere. Would continue to care for her boss until she had brought Cat’s heavily guarded walls down without Cat herself even realizing.

Kara reminded her what it meant to be that little girl, reminded her what it meant to be _Cat_.

**Author's Note:**

> [mayka](https://supercattuccino.tumblr.com/) made this better. thanks for the minor beta! ;)


End file.
